Roboticized
by CaptianKate
Summary: Sonic wakes up one day feeling different and only Shadow seems to know the cause of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun fact about me: Whenever I have ideas, I usually put them in the notes on my phone.**

 **When I was looking through the notes on my phone, I found the makings of this story. I don't know how much I'm going to be working on it but I like it and might be able to make something from it.**

 **Let me know in the reviews if you guys wanna see Sonadow in this story or not!**

 **Prolog:**

Sonic moaned. His head was killing him and his body felt stiff.

'Must've been another fight with Eggman...' He thought as he sat up.

He looked around and realized he was in his house. He blinked in confusion. How had he gotten back to his house if he was fighting Eggman? He thought about it for a minute, not noticing he didn't feel the softness of the sheets or the warmth of his own fingers on his chin in thought.

'Shadow must've brought me back after getting yelled at by Sally' Sonic chuckled and climbed out of his bed with a clunk. 'Clunk? What the-?'

His thoughts were cut short when he looked in the mirror. His entire body was metal. His hands looked like claws and a turbine had taken place of his usual two small spikes on his back.

Everything was metal. Even his eyes.

The scream heard from him could be heard all throughout the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Sonic?!" Sally called as she burst through the door of his hut.

She looked everywhere for him until she got to the roof to see the resistance leader hugging his knees and his head down. She walked over and sat next to him. They were silent for a while before Sonic broke the silence, his voice metallic but still his.

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"The only one who knows is Shadow and he won't tell anyone. All that he said is that he took you to Charles after so he could use one of the power rings to change you back" Sally explained.

Sonic nodded and became very silent for what felt like hours to the squirrel sitting next to him. He caught her attention when he spoke.

"Did I hurt anybody?"

Sally gasped slightly at him and tried to meet his eyes but he simply watched the camp below him. She sighed in defeat and hugged herself slightly tight. Her voice was soft and gentle, as if speaking to a child.

"You managed to knock Antoine out and damaged some of Bunnies' robotics but Shadow managed to disarm you before you could do any serious damage," she looked at him again. "Rotor said not to worry about Bunnie or Antoine since they'll both be fine and everyone here understands that you're still you"

Sonic finally looked at Sally and nodded before noticing a bandage on her arm. His eyes shrunk slightly and he backed away.

"I-I hurt you?" He asked, then looked at his clawed hands.

"What? No! Sonic! You'd never do such a thing!" She exclaimed, holding up her hands. "I got this when working on an experiment with Rotor!"

Sonic nodded slightly and settled back down to his sitting position. Sally looked off to the forest and noticed a pair of red eyes watching them.

"Shadow..." She said softly.

"Hm?" Sonic perked and looked at her.

"Oh! He wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up" she said.

He nodded.

"Leave me alone for a little while and I'll go talk to him after"

Sally glanced at the red eyes again before they disappeared. She nodded and looked back at the blue hedgehog, hesitant to run a hand through the metal panels of his quills. He felt the pressure but not the soft touch of her hand. He smiled up at her slightly and she left. Sonic returned to looking out at the camp. He recalled looking in the mirror, seeing each bolt on his chest and the foot panels that replaced his once hyperactive feet. He sighed a mechanic sigh and looked over the camp, watching all the kids walk by. They hadn't been informed of Sonic's change so when they looked at him, they saw his blue quills and waved but he didn't move. They shrugged as if they thought he was asleep and kept walking. Sonic closed his eyes and tried his best to remember what happened. Nothing. He was clueless.

Meanwhile, the ultimate lifeform leaned back against the trunk of the tree, he was sitting on the highest branch so he was able to watch the camp while he was lost in thought. The memory of the incident never to be removed from his mind.

 _A bright flash had blinded them from seeing what happened to the resistance leader. When the flash dimmed, they could only see Sonic's outline. Sally walked over, curious as to why the blue hedgehog hadn't moved._

 _"Sonic?" Sally asked, trying to get a good look at the still hero._

 _Shadow simply watched. Being indifferent as he usually was, he let the princess take care of the questions running in his head._

 _"Sonic, are you alright?" Sally asked again._

 _Bonnie took this chance to set a robotic hand on the resistance leader's shoulder._

 _"Suga'hog? Yew alright?" She asked._

 _None of them had any time to react to what happened next. Sonic turned toward the bunny, gripping her arm with his now robotic hand, crushing the metal and throwing her toward a wall._

 _"Mon princess!" Antoine exclaimed as he jumped in front of Sally. "The 'edgehog! 'e 'as been roboticiz'ed!"_

 _"Sonic?" Sally asked, mortified at her childhood friends' red eyes._

 _Antoine took the time to take out his sword and aim it at Sonic, who's turbine on his back started up._

 _"Both of you! Get back!" Shadow yelled, grabbing Sally's arm and yanking her out of the way just as Antoine was punched and fell to the ground, unconscious. Shadow pushed Sally behind him just as Sonic slashed at the two of them. Sally gripped her arm where Sonic's new claws had cut through her skin._

 _"Sonic no! Stop! We're your friends!" Sally yelled, tears falling down her cheeks._

 _"He's gone, Sally." Shadow growled. "The roboticization process removes all memories and emotions. Anything of Sonic's personality is wiped away."_

 _Shadow lunged toward the robotic hero and allowed his fist to become covered in chaos energy. He punched Sonic's head hard enough to make him fall back, a small dent in the metal on his head._

 _"Shadow no! Don't hurt him!" Sally yelled._

 _She ran over to the controls of the roboticizer and hit a button, causing the lights in Sonic's eyes to turn off and him to freeze. Sally leaned against the control panel and Shadow crossed his arms._

 _"We should take him to his uncle" Shadow said._

 _Sally looked at him and nodded.  
_  
Shadow sighed, running through the memory. The look on the robot's form of Sonic's uncle when he saw his nephew was one that would never leave Shadow's memory.

"It's alright" he had said. "He knew how to fix me. I know how to fix him."

Shadow looked out at the approaching form of the resistance leader. He was walking, but through the shadows. As if he didn't want to be in the light. His red lights of his eyes looking around. A single golden ring in his hand. Sally had told him he needed to keep the source of the rings energy with him so he'd stay him. Shadow stood and jumped down to meet him. Sonic didn't say anything. No big smile. No snappy quip that would get on Shadow's nerves. No friendly greeting. Just silence. Shadow's red eyes were serious and felt as if they were staring straight through Sonic. His hands hung down at his sides but he quickly crossed them in front of his white tuff of chest fur. For some reason, the black hedgehog only had one inhibitor ring on his wrists. Something about it made Sonic feel weird.

"So?" Sonic asked, slightly nervous but his voice not showing any of it. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you remember from the fight with the doctor?" Shadow asked.

"What do I remember?" Sonic was deep in thought.

He thought it'd help better now that he was holding a power ring. The red lights that replaced his once shimmering emerald eyes flashed slightly as he focused.

 **As much as I love all of my amazing readers, I don't feel bad at all about this cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Flashbaaaack

"You can't get away from me egghead!" Sonic smirked as he ran after the doctor in his newest flying machine.

The doctor didn't reply despite the insult from the blue hedgehog. He simply glanced back at him and returned his attention to the controls. The two shot through countless streets and several areas of land before it became the maze of the factory. For some reason, the doctor didn't say anything. He seemed completely serious, as if he didn't want to waste his time responding.

"This is new…" Sonic thought, ignoring the feeling in his spines telling him something was wrong. "He's usually cocky and loud when we fight…"

"Sonic? Where are you now?" Sally's voice came through his watch communicator.

"Hey Sal. I found Eggman and I'm chasing him through the north side of the base. He's acting weird but you guys should hurry out. We'll be there in a sonic second."

"Alright," Sally nodded. "See you soon."

Sonic looked back up at Eggman, who had turned into his main base. The blue hero smirked and turned as well, easily avoiding the robots that constantly tried to attack him. A faint memory blinked into his mind that caused him to frown.

 **(1)** " _Just remember not to have too much fun or you'll let your guard down!_ "

He had said that to Knuckles. Now, the echidna was the one saying it to him. He chuckled, oh how the tables have turned. Looking back up at the doctor, he realized the genius had stopped flying away and was now grinning down at him.

"Hey, Egghead! What do you have planned?" he called up.

"I would look where I was going if I was you, hedgehog!" Eggman laughed back.

"Wha?"

"Sonic!" Sally had screamed.

Then he had ran into a tube and everything had went black.

End Flashback

Shadow looked at Sonic who was rubbing his metal head. Shadow sighed and uncrossed his arms before setting a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"We can get this taken care of. For right now, you have control since you have the power rings. Sally went through your systems when you were out so we got rid of all the trackers that Eggman placed in you so the burrow is safe. We'll figure this out." Shadow explained.

Sonic was shocked for a second with how considerate the black hedgehog in front of him was being before smiling and nodding to the hedgehog in front of him.

"Thanks Shadow."

 **So that's all I got for this chapter. If ya'll got any ideas for what you'd like to see in this story, this chapter was all I got left.**

 **(1) Props for any of you who know what this line is from! You get a cookie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm not dead! I know it's been literally forever since the last time I updated but I'm getting back into Sonic stuff like watching the cartoons and game plays (because I can't play and win a videogame to save my life) so hopefully some more inspiration will strike with the few Sonic stories I have and I can write more. Don't be afraid to post what you'd like to see happen in any of my stories and enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 4

Sonic laid down in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Sure, he knew what had happened but he couldn't help the feelings and thoughts echoing through his mind.

Disappointment in himself for letting himself get caught. And for attacking Sally and his friends.

Anger towards Eggman and his roboticizer. He already hated the doctor but it had always been covered up in playful banter but now he was furious with the doctor.

Fear for all of his friends. And for the possibility that he'd betray them because he wasn't strong enough to keep control of his own mind.

Maybe he should just stay with his uncle from now on. Have Chuck remove the memories of the burrow so that even if he did end up giving Eggman information, that he wouldn't even remember anything to tell him.

Shadow said he'd help him figure everything out. And Sally would do anything to help him.

So what should he do now?

Sonic sighed and sat up in his bed, turning to look at himself in the mirror. After he had talked with Shadow, he came home and attached a picture of himself with Tails to the edge of the mirror. He decided to go talk to Uncle Chuck.

Running through the city, he got to his uncle's secret lab. Using the secret knock, the hatch opened and he crawled in.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Chuck asked,

walking over to his robot nephew from his desk.

"I decided to come here and stay with you, Uncle Chuck. We both know what would happen if I lost control and ended up telling ro-butt-nick about where knothole is. I need you to wipe my memory of it before that becomes a possibility. As in pronto."

"You need to stay near the power ring pool so you can stay yourself. You're safer there."

"Unc, you know how hard it is to stay in control. I have to stay focused or else I'll lose myself. I can feel it. Every second of everyday. I won't let it while I'm in knothole. At least it'll be harder for ro-butt-nick to find knothole if I don't know."

"Are you sure, Sonic?"

"More than anything."

Chuck nodded before cooing at his messenger and writing a note, letting Sally know where Sonic was.

Sally read the note before running over to the tree Shadow had a tendency to sit in.

"Shadow!"

The black hedgehog jumped down before crossing his arms.

"Your highness?"

"I just got word from Uncle Chuck. He said that Sonic came to him and asked him to remove any and all memories of the location of knothole. I need you to go and knock some sense into him."

Shadow nodded and chaos controlled away.

Chuck was finishing up with hooking Sonic up to a machine in his lab when Shadow appeared.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked in shock. It always surprised him when Shadow used chaos control. "What are you doing here?"

"Princess Sally told me to knock some sense into you." Shadow explained, walking over to the metal hedgehog and hitting him in the head. "You're being an idiot."

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping up from the chair. "Listen up! While I'm like this, I'll constantly risk the possibility of not knowing the difference between a freedom fighter and ro-butt-nick. I have to do this or else I'll risk roboticizing everyone in knothole! What use am I when I could snap back to being no better than any other roboticized person in robotropolis. This is the best way to at least keep knothole safe."

"Wait, Sonic." Chuck spoke up. "There is another way."

"Huh?" Sonic asked while Shadow just crossed his arms.

"I've been working on these for a while." Chuck said, holding out a pair of golden rings. "I designed them from Shadow's power rings. I created them to help with your chaos energy output but they should help with keeping your mind under control."

Sonic nodded and let Chuck attach them to his wrists. He took a deep breath as he felt the feelings of losing control lessen.

"Well? How do you feel, Sonic?" Chuck asked.

"Way past cool, unc. These rings work perfectly." Sonic grinned, giving his uncle a thumbs up and a smile.

"You feel better about going back to knothole now, Sonic?"

Sonic was silent for a second before giving a small nod. Shadow set a hand on his shoulder before nodding to Chuck and chaos controlling back to knothole.


End file.
